


Hopelessly Dense

by ShepGoesWhat



Series: Things Unnoticed, Words Unsaid [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepGoesWhat/pseuds/ShepGoesWhat
Summary: Garrus and Shepard have a talk after she invites Traynor and Allers up to her cabin.For you Shakarian fans who were as oblivious as I was, and thought a shower was just a shower.





	Hopelessly Dense

Garrus stepped into Shepard's cabin and found her sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. "So, I heard you had some company today," he said with a smirk.

"Uggghhhh," Shepard groaned. He could see her ears were still pink. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it."

He sat and put his arm around her. "Come on. Surely it wasn't as bad as on the old SR-1." 

At that, she looked up at him. Her cheeks were bright pink. "It was worse! Back then, at least Kaidan and Liara were subtle. It wasn't my fault I missed the signals." 

"Riiiiight. Because your definition of subtle is like a charging krogan for everyone else," he teased.

She snorted. "Please, Garrus. I was there at the start of our romance. What was it you said? 'I didn't think you'd feel like sparring, Commander,'" she said in an awful imitation of his voice. 

"I'm a very modest turian, Shepard. Didn't think it was on the table." His mandibles flared into a grin. "Besides, I never said I wasn't grateful for your definition of subtle. So, what happened?"

"I don't know." She rubbed a hand over her face. "Traynor sent me an email about having drinks up here. A game night. I thought we were going to play chess." She shrugged. "But when she got up here, the first thing she did was rave about the shower. I might have suggested that she could try it out, if she wanted to. I didn't think she'd start stripping in front of me!" 

"You know, that sounds an awful lot like the plots in Joker's vids." He saw her blush deepen and squeezed her shoulder. "And then?"

"I just sat on the sofa here and wished her luck on romancing whoever she's interested in. It didn't hit me until after Aller's interview." She put her head back in her hands. "Allers was talking about following me home or something, and it just clicked. I was so mortified."

"There there. If it makes you feel any better, everyone on the Normandy already knows how oblivious you are," he said comfortingly, and grunted when she jabbed her elbow into his side.

She sighed and leaned into him, her eyes meeting his. "You weren't worried, were you?"

He took her hand in his, twining their fingers together. "I'm yours as long as you want me, Shepard," he replied simply.

She squeezed his hand. "I'll always want you, Garrus." She pulled herself into his lap and brought their brows together. "Now, help me forget this long, awkward day."

"Right away, Commander," he said with a smile before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
